George Weasley
George Weasley (ur. 1 kwietnia 1978 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów oraz brat Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda, Rona i Ginny. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1989-1996. Wraz z bratem bliźniakiem został przydzielony do Gryffindoru (jak reszta rodziny). On i Fred byli wielkimi żartownisiami, a przez to i największą zmorą woźnego Filcha. George od drugiego roku grał w quidditcha na pozycycji pałkarza, a podczas siódmego roku stał się jednym z członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. On jak i jego brat bliźniak nie ukończyli siódmego roku nauki, opuszczając Hogwart by założyć sklep Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów (dzięki galeonom Harry'ego, które wygrał podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego) . Brał udział w Bitwie nad Little Whinging, w której stracił ucho. Również brał udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów George poślubił Angelinę Johnson, z którą miał dwójkę dzieci – syna, któremu nadał imię Fred, (ku czci zmarłego brata) oraz córkę Roxanne. Biografia Dzieciństwo George był czwartym dzieckiem państwa Weasleyów, czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na świat przyszedł razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem – Fredem. O ich dzieciństwie nie jest zbyt wiele powiedziane, jednak pewnego dnia zamienili ulubionego misia pluszowego Rona w pająka (dlatego Ron od lat panicznie się ich boi). Był to jeden z ich żartów, które doprowadzały panią Weasley do szału. Przed wyjazdem Rona do Hogwartu razem z bliźniakiem prawie namówili go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej. Na szczęście w porę przyłapał ich ojciec. Pierwsze lata nauki Po przybyciu do Hogwartu George, tak jak jego brat został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Z powodu swojego poczucia humoru i oryginalnego sposobu bycia szybko zyskali przyjaciół, m.in.: Lee Jordana, Alicję Spinnet oraz Angelinę Johnson. Podczas pierwszych miesięcy nauki Fred i George wpadli w konflikt z woźnym Hogwartu. Przypieczętowali to ukradnięciem Mapy Huncwotów z jego biura. Podczas pierwszego roku, także wielokrotnie próbowali dostać się Zakazanego Lasu, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał im Rubeus Hagrid. Na drugim roku George dostał się do swojej domowej drużyny Quidditcha, na pozycję pałkarza. Podczas pierwszych lat nauki George miał dobre stopnie, lecz zmieniło się to z upływem czasu. Trzeci rok nauki George pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego w 1991 roku na peronie King's Cross, kiedy wraz z Fredem, Ronem, Ginny i matką stali przy barierce na peron 9¾ . On i jego brat bliźniak pomagali wnosić Harry'emu jego kufer do pociągu. Po tym jak Fred poznał, że to Harry Potter, matka zbroniła bliźniakom pytać o Voldemorta i rodziców. George miał okazje poznać bliżej Harry'ego podczas treningów quiditcha, gdzie Potter grał na pozycji szukającego. Podczas jednego z meczów miotła Chłopca-który-przeżył została potraktowana klątwą, George i Fred próbowali ściągnąć Harry'ego na swoje miotły. Ostatecznie Potter wyszedł z tego bez szwanku i Gryffindor wygrał mecz. W okresie świąt bożego Narodzenia George narobił sobie kłopotów u profesora Quirrella, bowiem wraz z bratem zaczarował kilka śnieżnych kul, które uderzały w turban nauczyciela. Rownież w czasie świąt dostał od matki sweter z literą "G". Później Fred i George żartowali i nazywali siebie "Gred" i "Forge". Po tym jak Harry zwyciężył Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-wolno-Wymawiać, George i Fred próbowali wnieść mu do Skrzydła szpitalnego sedes, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą pielęgniarki. Po zakończeniu roku George wrócił do domu. Latający Ford Anglia i czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie thumb|left|Latający ford anglia [[Artur Weasley|pana Weasleya, który ukradli bliźniaki wraz z Ronem.]] Razem z Ronem i Fredem w 1992 postanawiają uratować Harry'ego od aresztu domowego przy Privet Drive i zaprosić go do Nory na resztę wakacji. "Pożyczają" więc Forda Anglię, latający samochód swojego ojca i lecą nim do domu Pottera. Po powrocie wspólnie z rodzeństwem dostał reprymendę od matki i został przez nią zmuszony do odgnamiania ogrodu. We wrześniu tegoż roku udał się na swój IV rok nauki w Hogwarcie. W tym semestrze miał opiekować się swoją siostrą Ginny, która dopiero zaczynała magiczną edukację w Hogwarcie. Razem z bratem wpadł na pomysł rozśmieszania Ginny, gdy ta była pod kontrolą dziennika Toma Riddla, wyskakując zza zbroi i strasząc siostrę. George nie brał na poważnie tego, że Harry był uznawany za dziedzica Slytherinu. Ku złości swojego starszego brata Percy'ego bliźniacy robili wokoło Harry'ego coraz więcej szumu. Po pokonaniu Bazyliszka przez Wybrańca, Ginny powiedziała swojemu rodzeństwu, że Percy spotyka się potajemnie z prefektem Ravenclavu, co dało mu kolejny powód do wyśmiewania brata. Piąty rok nauki i SUMY W 1993 roku razem z rodziną, Hermioną oraz Harrym dostaje się na Peron 9 i 3/4, gdzie rozdziela się i razem z Fredem idą zobaczyć się z Lee Jordanem. Wcześniej razem z rodziną wyjeżdża do Egiptu na wakacje, zwiedzić piramidy. Wycieczkę kupił pan Weasley za wygraną w loterii Proroka Codziennego. Bliźniacy ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów i tym samym umożliwiają mu wyjścia do Hogsmeade. W tym roku bliźniacy zdawali również SUMY, lecz nie przywiązywali do tego większej wagi. Na piątym roku Harry'ego mówią jemu, Hermionie oraz Ronowi, że dostali tylko po trzy sumy. Szósty rok nauki Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu W wakacje 1994, wyruszają z rodziną, Potterem i Granger na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, gdzie spotykają Ludona Bagmana i zakładają się z nim o wynik. Ostatecznie bliźniacy wygrywają zakład, lecz sprytny Bagman oszukuje ich odparowując znikającym, fałszywym złotem – złoto Leprokonusów. George i Fred pragną znaleźć Ludona i żądać, aby oddał im pieniądze. Kibicują drużynie Irlandii. Turniej Trójmagiczny W Hogwarcie razem z bratem chce wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Nie ma jednak jeszcze siedemnastu lat i nie może wrzucić swojego imienia do czary. Wpadają na pomysł Eliksiru Postarzającego. Udaje im się przekroczyć linię, lecz magiczna moc odrzuca ich i obydwaj dostają siwych bród. Do samego końca kibicują Harry'emu i prowadzą totalizator zakładów. Harry, który wygrał ten turniej, daje im tysiąc galeonów. Przyjmują to pod przymusem. Za te pieniądze zaczęli produkować swe słynne wynalazki np. Bombonierki Lesera. Ostatni rok nauki thumb|left|Fred i George z młodszym rodzeństwem Grimmauld Place 12 Przed powrotem do Hogwartu George wraz z resztą rodziny i członkami Zakonu Feniksa zamieszkuje na Grimmauld Place 12. Za pomocą nowo wynalezionych Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu bliźniacy podsłuchują rozmowy członków Zakonu. George chce należeć do organizacji, lecz matka stanowczo tego zabrania. Razem z bliźniakiem robią wszystko za pomocą czarów, gdyż ukończyli siedemnaście lat, z pokoju do pokoju teleportują się, co wprowadza panią Weasley w szał. Pomagają sprzątać w kwaterze głównej. Razem z Ronem słuchają kawałów i historyjek Mundungusa Fletchera, kanciarza, który należy do Zakonu. Odkupują od niego składnik, który chcą wykorzystać w swoich pracach. Biznes thumb|178px|George razem z bratem przedstawiając produkty Weasleyów. Na swoim ostatnim roku w 1995 bliźniacy postanowili na dobre oddać się swojej pasji i pracy, sprzedając i rozpowszechniając nielegalne zabawne produkty własnej roboty. Wywieszają ogłoszenie w pokoju wspólnym: Hermiona jest przeciwna eksperymentowaniu na młodszych uczniach, którzy z resztą chcą się temu poddać "biorąc całe ryzyko na siebie". Jednak po jakimś czasie same ją fascynują. Dolores Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, zakazuje ich posiadania, lecz interes nadal się kręci. Na jednym z treningów George razem z bratem dostają czyraków w jak to oni określili miejscach,których nie wystawiają publicznie. Został zdyskwalifikowany (doźywotnie) z drużyny po tym, gdy razem z Harrym pobił Dracona Malfoya Po objęciu przez Umbridge stanowiska dyrektora w szkole, postanowili uprzykrzyć jej życie: wylali na korytarz Kieszonkowe Bagno, nad którym pracowali w Hogwarcie; wykorzystali cały zestaw fajerwerków, robiąc bałagan w całej szkole; poprosili Irytka, aby "w ich imieniu zrobił jej piekło". Po jednej z takich akcji (fajerwerki) opuścili Hogwart na swoich miotłach, jednak zanim odlecieli. Za wygraną Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w postaci tysiąca galeonów, którą im podarował, wykupili lokal na Pokątnej, gdzie otworzyli biznes. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Bliźniacy zamieszkiwali odtąd lokal nad swoim sklepem przy Pokątnej. Interes rozkręcił się na dobre, bliźniacy zachwycili wszystkich, również pani Weasley, która początkowo była do tego pomysłu sceptycznie nastawiona. Produkty sprzedawane w sklepie Weasleyów to np. Bombonierki Lesera, Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, Cud-Miód Czarownica w której skład wchodziły Eliksiry Miłości, preparaty na pryszcze i inne malowidła, wszystkie jaskraworóżowe, pufki pigmejskie, różnokolorowe puchate zwierzątka przypominające kuleczki, obronne i niewidzialne kapelusze, Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności, Kieszonkowe Bagno i wiele innych. II wojna czarodziejów thumb|z bratem Fredem Podczas eskortowania Harry'ego do bezpiecznej kryjówki stracił przez zaklęcie sectumsempra ucho (Severus Snape chciał trafić Dołothowa ale trafił Georga) . Był współzałożycielem Potterwarty, radia, które popierało i obstawiało się za Potterem. Podczas II bitwy o Hogwart, jego bliźniaczy brat zginął (przez eksplozję, wywołaną przez Augustusa Rookwoda). Po śmierci Freda, George kontynuował prowadzenie sklepu ze swoim bratem Ronem. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart George kontynuował pracę w sklepie z psikusami na ulicy Pokątnej, który okazał się olbrzymią maszyną do robienia pieniędzy. W interesie postanowił pomóc mu Ron. George nigdy nie poradził sobie ze śmiercią brata, jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu w założeniu rodziny. Ożenił się z Angeliną Johnson i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, które odziedziczyły magiczne zdolności. Wśród nich znalazł się chłopak, którego nazwali Fred, na cześć zmarłego brata George'a i dziewczynka o imieniu Roxanne. W 2014 roku George uczestniczył w finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Charakterystyka thumb|left|Różdżki bliźniaków George ma rude włosy, co jest typowe dla jego rodziny. Jest też bardziej krępy i niższy, niż Percy czy Ron. W czasie ewakuacji Harry'ego z Privet Drive (wakacje, 1997 r.) stracił ucho, gdy przypadkowo uderzyło go zaklęcie Sectumsempra. George lubił z bratem żartować i robić kawały innym. Bliźniacy byli niemalże identyczni, i z wyglądu, i z charakteru. Nie bali się konsekwencji swoich czynów, co udowadniali niejednokrotnie - choćby w bardzo efektowny sposób opuszczając szkołę. Nie byli jednak złośliwi (zwykle) ani nie chcieli nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy (może tylko niewielką...), za to cechowali się wielkim optymizmem i poczuciem lojalności wobec przyjaciół. Czasem porównywano ich do Huncwotów. Relacje Rodzina Kontakty George'a z rodziną były bardzo dobre, dobrze się dogadywali, choć wspólnie z bratem, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i wspólnikiem we wszystkich "akcjach", często swoimi wygłupami denerwowali matkę i Percy'ego. Potrafił rozbawić wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu, bardzo kochał całą swoją rodzinę (łącznie z Percym, z którym ostatecznie się pogodził, a reszta Weasleyów również przyjęła jego przeprosiny). Społeczność Hogwartu Razem ze swoim bratem Fredem byli bardzo znani w szkole szczególnie z powodów dowcipów, jakie robili i swojej pozycji w szkolnej drużynie Gryffindoru. Wszyscy (prócz Ślizgonów) lubili Freda i George'a. Ich najlepszym przyjacielem był Lee Jordan, z którym też robili kawały. Przyjaźnił się z całą drużyną quidditcha Gryffindoru. Nauczyciele również lubili bliźniaków, lecz nie pokazywali tego na co dzień. Angelina Johnson Angelina, choć była szkolną sympatią Freda Weasleya, ostatecznie wyszła za mąż za jego brata bliźniaka. Wydarzenie to budzi sprzeczne uczucia, aczkolwiek należy wziąć pod uwagę, że związek Freda i Angeliny nie był oficjalnie potwierdzony, więc możliwe, że w ogóle nie istniał. Bracia mieli podobne gusta, więc możliwe, że z tego powodu George Weasley i Angelina zeszli się po śmierci Freda i zakończeniu Bitwy o Hogwart. Ciekawostka * Po śmierci Freda, George już nigdy nie potrafił wyczarować zaklęcia patronusa, ponieważ jego wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia wiązały się z bratem. * Gdy na dziedzińcu Hogwartu okazało się, że Harry jednak żyje, George odwrócił się by cieszyć się razem z Fredem. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że brat nie żyje. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * ''Pottermore '' en:George Weasley cs:Fred a George Weasleyovi fr:George Weasley it:George Weasley et:George Weasley tr:Fred ve George Weasley Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1978 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1989 Kategoria:Pałkarze